


Silly Ideas

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Robbie, Non-binary character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Sportacus has a big decision to make. But he doesn't have to make it alone.(gift for Secret Friends Day 2018!)





	Silly Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OtterlyDeerlightful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/gifts).



> Here's the Secret Friends Day gift fic I gave to my secret friend on the 17th! Now I can share it with you all. Enjoy!

Trixie and Ella followed their noses to the kitchen Saturday morning to find Sportacus standing at the stove. A grill pan covered two burners. Thick circles of pancake batter were sizzling away, Sportacus humming and poking them occasionally with his spatula. He was still wearing his jogging clothes and his hair was wet from his shower.

“Morning, Dad,” Trixie said, taking a seat at the table.

Sportacus didn’t turn around; he just watched the pancakes, still humming.

Trixie tried again. “Good morning, Dad.” No reaction. “ _Dad_?”

With a start, Sportacus turned. “Oh! Good morning, twins!” He grinned.

Trixie and Ella weren’t _actually_ twins but due to their shared black hair and dark eyes, Sportacus and Robbie had taken to referring to them that way after adopting the girls years ago. Ella signed back a “Good Morning”. Sportacus left the stove to pour them both milk.

“Are you okay?” Trixie asked as Sportacus handed her a glass. “You looked like you were spacing out.”

“Me? I’m fine,” he assured her. “Just… thinking.”

The fourth grader narrowed her eyes. “Last time you zoned out that bad, you came home with Sugar Pie and Ten.”

As if on cue, the two cats raced into the room. Ten chased Sugar Pie around the table before the pair ran out again. Sportacus chuckled. “I don’t think we could keep up with more pets so you have nothing to worry about.”

Trixie was still concerned but let the subject drop for now. There were more important things to worry about. Like how many pancakes she could eat before Robbie came down to inevitably eat the rest.

The answer, as she found out half an hour later, was four. Robbie stumbled into the kitchen, dressing gown hanging off one shoulder. They rubbed their eyes and grumbled, “Morning.”

“Morning, Obbie,” Trixie answered. She scooted her chair over to make room for them. Robbie sat down beside her and laid their face on the table.

“Late night?” Ella asked.

“ _Very_ late,” Sportacus confirmed. He placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of Robbie and kissed the top of their head. “Don’t leave work until the last minute, kids. Learn from Obbie.” The nickname came from Ella and Trixie’s attempts to say ‘Robbie’ when they were little and had stuck around in place of ‘Dad’ or ‘Mom’.

Not even the smell of coffee could make Robbie pick their head up. Trixie, who had filled up too much to finish her fifth pancake, made eye contact with Ella. As soon as Sportacus turned to mind his eggs, Ella nodded. Trixie picked up her syrupy pancake and lay it overtop of Robbie’s mug.

“Obbie, you should have some coffee,” Trixie said, barely holding in a laugh. “You promised you’d help us make our Halloween costumes today. You gotta wake up!”

The curse Robbie said into the table was too muffled for Trixie to hear properly. They picked up their head, though their eyes still looked unfocused. Without even glancing at the mug, Robbie tried to take a sip. Instead they got a face full of pancake and syrup with a few drops of spilled coffee thrown in. The twins broke into laughter as the pancake fell to Robbie’s lap.

Robbie glared at Trixie beside him, the obvious culprit. They grabbed her by the shoulder, leaned forward and burped “ _Meeeean_!” right in her face. Their morning breath made Trixie gag and she pushed back in her chair, stumbling to her feet and retching dramatically. Ella laughed even harder. Satisfied in their revenge, Robbie stuffed the pancake whole into their mouth.

Trixie expected Sportacus to make a comment about not pranking Robbie until noon, but Sportacus was back to staring blankly at the stove. She stopped preforming and watched him for a moment. He was frowning, tapping the spatula rhythmically against his chin.

Whatever he was thinking about, she hoped it wasn’t bad news.

* * *

 

Stephanie loved being a coach’s assistant. Helping kids learn, strategizing at games, bringing healthy snacks; not to mention it was a great excuse to be outside all day. Currently she was on the soccer field guiding the kids through pre-practice stretches. Though she was perfectly capable of running a practice on her own, she still looked around every so often for Sportacus’ car. It wasn’t like him to be late.

About 10 minutes after practice had started she saw him pull into the lot. He rushed over, carrying almost a dozen large, bright orange cones. She snorted. Show off.

“Sorry!” He cried. “Took a wrong turn!”

Now _that_ was out of character. Sportacus was a fast driver, maybe, but they had been using the same soccer field for two years. A wrong turn?

Stephanie let it go for now. “You know the drill— Late means laps.” She pointed. “Get to it!”

The kids laughed and jeered for Sportacus to run his laps. Sportacus chuckled and put down the cones before taking off. Forgetting about their stretches, the kids watched in awe as Sportacus took off around the field at top speed. When he finished his three laps, Sportacus stopped in front of them all, not winded in the slightest, and dabbed. The kids went wild. Stephanie doubled over laughing.

Later, after drills and goalie shots, it was time for a water break. The kids sat in groups around the field to complain or gloat, depending on how well the first half of practice has gone for them.

Stephanie sat down beside Sportacus. “Everything okay? You’re not usually this distracted.” She cocked her head. “Is it a shot day?”

Sportacus shivered. “Actually yes, but that’s not the problem.”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been,” he paused. “I’ve been thinking about getting top surgery.”

Stephanie stared. “Really?”

“Íþró said he could spot me some money now that his gym has become so popular. I have wanted to for so long to do it and now…” He shrugged. “I don’t know why I’m hesitating. Maybe I’m scared.”

“Hmm…” Stephanie took a long sip of her water. “Well, no one can make that decision except you but, if it’s bugging you that much, I suggest talking to Robbie.”

Sportacus bit his lip. “I didn’t want to bother them over something silly like this.”

“They’re your partner. You’re _supposed_ to bother them with stuff like this.”

The corner of Sportacus’ mouth twitched. “True. I’ll talk to them tonight. Maybe.”

“Please do. Being late doesn’t set a good example.” Stephanie stood up and clapped. “Okay, everyone! Let’s pick teams for the practice game!”

* * *

 

After a day of catching up on work, taking the twins to the craft store for costume supplies, trying to figure out how one makes matching werewolf costumes, heating up a half decent lunch, and trying _again_ to figure out how to make even _one werewolf costume why did the twins have to pick that_ , Robbie was exhausted.

It was all worth it, of course, when Trixie and Ella both kissed them on the cheek and chorused, “Thank you, Obbie!” They’d grumbled of course but smirked all the same.

Dinner was made by Sportacus while the twins took over most of the conversation, telling him about their werewolf costumes. Robbie took care of dessert (cookies for them and the girls, fruit for Sportacus).

Then Ella and Trixie went outside to play in the sunset and Robbie could help Sportacus take his testosterone shot. The couple always spent the half hour after this cuddling on the couch, Sportacus whimpering about his stinging thigh and Robbie trying to soothe him. It was, to Robbie, supposed to be the most calming time of the day.

The frown never left Sportacus’ face however. Robbie stood to put away, what they called, the “Man-a-fyer 4000” aka the needle. When they came back, they sat on the coffee table facing Sportacus, who still sat looking troubled on the couch. “What do you want to talk about?”

Sportacus turned his head away. “W-what makes you think I want to talk about anything?”

“Fine, what do you _need_ to talk about?” Robbie crossed their arms and raised an eyebrow. They had been married to Sportacus for eight years, dating for five years before that. They _knew_ when Sportacus was holding something back.

Indeed, Sportacus let out a heavy sigh. “Íþró said he would pay for part of my top surgery.”

“Okay…? Do you not want him to?”

“That’s not the issue.” Sportacus picked at his nails, still not making eye contact with Robbie. “I… I’m wondering if it’s worth it. I’ve been with this body for my whole life and I have a routine now with my binder and everything. It does not seem to be as big a deal to me as it did when I was 23 but I don’t want to regret _not_ getting it done now. It also doesn’t seem the right _time_. This is the busiest time of year for sports, the holidays will be here before we know it, then it’s Trixie’s birthday, then it’s _your_ birthday—”

“Stop, stop!” Robbie interrupted, grabbing Sportacus’ hands. “Now you’re just making excuses.”

Sportacus looked miserable. “I’m sorry.”

Robbie shook their head. “That’s not what I mean. I mean you’re overthinking this. Forget about the timing, forget about sports, and for heaven’s sake do not _speak_ to me of the _holidays_.” Their open disgust make Sportacus giggle, which had been the goal.

The pair sat in silence for a while. Robbie let Sportacus calm down, rubbing their thumbs over the back of Sportacus’ hands.

“I don’t know what to do, Robbie,” Sportacus confessed quietly.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

Robbie leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “You don’t have to decide now.”

“But what if—”

“Listen to me. You can decide on top surgery now, you can wait ‘till next week, next year, next _decade_ for all I care.” They kissed Sportacus’ cheek. “Only do it when you’re certain. You can wait as long as you need to. I’ll love you no matter what.”

“Your breath smells like chocolate,” Sportacus said with a watery giggle.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Sportacus squeezed their hands. “I am. Thank you. I love you too.”

Robbie gave him a meaningful kiss before standing up. They pulled Sportacus up with them. “Is this why you almost burnt your eggs this morning?”

“… Maybe.”

“You’re hopeless. Let’s go find the twins. You’re one of those maniacs that likes to move around to keep their mind off things.”

Laughing, Sportacus lead the way outside. Trixie and Ella tackled him as soon as the couple came out, demanding piggy back rides. Robbie sat on the bench outside their home and watched his husband and his little girls playing. Every once in a while, Sportacus would look over at Robbie and flash them a grin.

Later, Trixie would understand what had bothered her dad that morning.

Later, Stephanie would be thanked for her advice.

Later, Robbie would lecture Sportacus on keeping ‘silly’ things from them.

For now, Robbie and Sportacus were content with their family just the way it was.    


End file.
